


Liar

by lkhalloway



Series: LOST [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoptive Parent Noah Stilinski, Canon Era, Gen, Good Brother Stiles Stilinski, Season/Series 01, Secrets, Were-Creatures, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lkhalloway/pseuds/lkhalloway
Summary: 𝐒𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐢𝐝𝐧'𝐭 𝐦𝐞𝐚𝐧 𝐭𝐨 𝐥𝐢𝐞.↳A story in which Layla Stilinski, part-time friend, and part-time werewolf, has to stop lying so she could protect her friend, but the problem lies in her mysterious past.―'Did you graduate from werewolf school or what?'―season 1 of teen wolf
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: LOST [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847683
Kudos: 1





	Liar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E P I G R A P H  
> You will never speak more than you speak to yourself in your head. Be kind to yourself.

**That day** was cold and rainy. It was an omen that something wicked is going to happen. But for ordinary people, it was just rain. And even if the rain didn’t appear here as much as some people wished, it still plainly rained for them. Raindrops drummed on windows and created pleasant music. The rain was the best for relaxation, after all. Taking mind off everything was the best part of life; the time when you don’t have to worry about anything. You could hop down on the old armchair that was left after your dearest grandmother; you could lay your head and sip your green tea in peace – all while listening to the rain. Nothing more beautiful existed.

At least Charlotte felt it like that. After another exhausting work-night, she was able to pause during the day. And as always, when the rain dropped from clouds and the day seemed mustier, she just sat in the red armchair in her cozy house. She didn’t have to worry about anything. She stared at the wall for an hour. Actually, she didn’t have to think. Her mind turned off. She was perfectly calm. She couldn’t remember how she got home this morning. She couldn’t remember if she even talked to someone since the morning. She couldn’t remember if she even slept after the exhausting night. She only knew that once it started to rain, she crawled to the armchair with tea in hand.

As she tore eyes away from the wall and narrowed her eyes at the clock hanging on the wall, she’s found out that it has been raining for a while. And also, that her fiancée with her daughter is late. She hoped that nothing has happened to them and that they got held up because of the rain. She could only hope.

Charlotte got up and slowly made her way to the kitchen. She was about to pour herself another cup of her favorite green tea when she was interrupted by a ringing phone. The unexpected sound went through Charlotte’s head and left an unpleasant echo. She rubbed her temples, trying to drive the noise out of her head she quickly grasped the phone. Worry filled her when she saw the phone number of her foster daughter.

“Layla? What’s happening?” Charlotte asked instead of a greeting. She forgot about the rain and her tea. She forgot about her relaxing day.

It took only a few seconds for her daughter to speak up. “Charlotte? Are you home?”

Charlotte nodded. “Yes, and you should be too. With Christine. What’s taking you two so long?”

“But Christine’s not here yet.” Charlotte heard her daughter take a deep breath, and her head abounds with concerns. “I tried to call her a few times, but she didn’t pick up. So did you. I thought you were called to the hospital.”

“I’m sorry, sweetie, but it’s raining. I probably just stopped paying attention.” Charlotte didn’t know what she should be thinking. She knew that the rain wasn’t a good sign. “Are you still at school?”

“Yes. I’m sitting here as the greatest idiot in the world,” she giggled, but Charlotte knew her daughter – she was nervous. “Will you come for me?”

“Christine has the car, sweetie. But stay where you are. Find someone. Maybe there’s still someone out there.” Charlotte left the tea be a tea and quickly grabbed her jacket. “I’ll run for you.”

“I can take care of myself.”

Charlotte shook her head. She had to hurry up. That wicked feeling she started to feel was unnaturally expanding. Even the rain outside got worse. Charlotte cursed. “I know, sweetie, I know,” she whispered to the phone. “But find someone, okay? I’ll be there in a minute.” And with that, Charlotte ended the call and ran out of the house toward the school, toward her daughter. In her mind, she counted seconds. She tried not to sense the rain getting bigger. She had to hurry. She didn’t exactly know why, but her predictions were never wrong. And it didn’t smell great outside. There was a smell of fear and terror hanging in the air, but Charlotte wasn’t sure if the smell wasn’t coming out of her.

♛

The raining afternoon she would usually spend at home, wrapped in a blanket with a book, she was wandering around the school. Empty afternoon school was sending chills down her tender body. Layla was walking around the ground floor and pricking her ears. She tried to sense any sound, any indication that someone stayed behind. But Layla was sitting in front of the school for a long enough time to know that every teacher has already left. She would be lucky to meet at least a cleaner or the administrator, but since her lovely foster mother didn’t sound quite happy and calm and it was raining, she realized that this day wouldn’t be any good. Even she eventually started to feel it – the uneasiness. It was a sign that something’s going to happen.

Layla didn’t have any special abilities as Charlotte. She didn’t have the strange gift that whispered to her. But Layla had her own unique power – she was fast, strong, and she had claws and fangs. She knew how to defend herself. And that was the only thing keeping her at feet. The school didn’t seem like a safe place. The building radiated bad luck, and that wasn’t comforting. Still, Layla kept treading and trying to find someone as Charlotte ordered her to. At the same time, she held her phone firmly and waited for a call from Charlotte or Christine. Carefully and quietly, she walked up to the first floor. At first, she wanted to keep going to the second floor, toward the gym, but then her sensitive ears picked up a heartbeat. Layla held her breath. She pressed herself to the wall and listened. She caught the footstep of someone running. That person was running right to her. Her little child's mind immediately started to create different options: that someone was a killer, or it was someone trying to kill her. She tried to point up to where were the footsteps coming from so, she wouldn’t run into the presumed killer.

There was ringing in her ears, and her head was exploding, she couldn’t focus. And so, when she pushed away from the wall, she believed that she would be able to run away and hide. As soon as she dashed, she bumped into someone. Maybe if she got up a little bit faster, she could run. But she didn’t. Especially when she bumped into a young boy whose name she didn’t know, of course, but in her eyes, he seemed like a hero. His flashing blue eyes were melting into her dark ones, and Layla had to admit that she’s never seen more adorable blond. “Hey. Are you alright?” a delicate, child-like voice spoke up. Layla twitched and cursed in her head (of course, French only). She scolded herself for freaking out because of an average boy, but then she started blaming the cursed rain. She softly smiled at the blond and nodded to his question. The boy reached out his hand and helped her on feet. Layla swiftly thanked him and looked around. For a moment, she thought she saw a shadow, but then it disappeared. “What are you doing so late?”

Layla turned over to him. “I’m waiting for mom,” she replied quickly and checked her phone to see if Charlotte perhaps left a message. Then she tilted her head toward the blond. “And why are _you_ here?”

The boy laughed. “I’m a part of a study club my friend and I founded. Do you wanna stay with me ‘till your mom arrives?”

Layla thought about it, but she couldn’t find a reason not to say yes and hide with few classmates. After all, she should have found someone. And even if they weren’t teachers, they still were humans built from bones and meat. (She hoped.)

♛

The blond boy led her to the second floor, to study room. There were already two boys and one girl sitting by the desk; all seemed to be of the same age. The whole way to the study room the blond boy, and she didn’t utter a word. It was a pleasant silence between two strangers that find each other at school. Layla was reassuring herself the whole time; she listened firmly if she doesn’t catch anything, but the closer they got to the study room she only heard voices of blond boy’s friends. She didn’t even catch the strange shadow. Perhaps, it was simply a scene of her fear. But as she was walking with the blond side by side, the fear eventually started leaving her, and she even managed to calm down. Even that terrifying rain no longer seemed that terrifying. She felt like a normal girl, which Layla certainly wasn’t.

Just as they walked in the study room, the three friends greeted the blond, but they looked at her like they would look at a killer (that thought Layla threw away). She squirmed under their sight and quietly greeted them. She didn’t know them, and she didn’t even want to get to know them. The only thing she would like to get to know was the blond’s name – that’s all. She wasn’t able to sit down. The eagle eyes were cut deep into her and tortured her. It was uncomfortable.

The staring was digging under her skin; it was so displeasing that Layla had to turn somewhere else. Those three were possibly looking at her soul and she didn’t like that. Especially if it was forcing her to jump over the desk, the only object keeping them away, and slash them apart.

But the blond boy saved the day, again, "I found her in the hallways. She’s waiting for her mom. I offered her to stay with us.“

The only girl in their study club deeply stared at Layla; her eyebrows were up, and her deep, dark eyes were pointing lasers at Layla. She probably didn’t make it to her _possible friends_ book. "Who are you?“ the girl barked but no one, apart from Layla, paid any attention toward the tone. Layla was used to this. For some reason existed a little number of people that weren’t playing ugly to her at first. (One of them was Charlotte.)

Layla tried to ignore the girl’s tone for now. "Layla,“ she replied and dodged the girl’s eyes before they make her turn in front of everyone.

The girl turned to the blond boy. "We don’t take immigrants, Nolan.“

Layla tensed and screaked. Only a little was left until she tears the girl’s throat. Rather, she stopped paying attention to the girl and sat down by the desk (together with the blond’s – Nolan’s – friends). Layla happily moved her attention onto the far more important stuff, like Charlotte, the rain, and the shadow she’d seen. One thing that troubled her the most was Christine who didn’t bother to call or pick up her phone.

Layla switched her phone on with shaky hands and checked if anyone contacted her. Luck wasn’t by her side. She had many options to call, who to tell about the situation, but she couldn’t stop thinking about Charlotte, about the young doctor that took her in when she needed it the most, and she didn’t want anything in return. Charlotte didn’t mind Layla not calling her ‘mom’. Those two had a far more different relationship than mother and daughter; they were best friends, they trusted each other and supported one another.

She should be here, she should be here, she should be here.

Layla trembled. She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. She wanted to yell. She wanted to tear, murder, hurt just to get Charlotte back to her in one piece. She wanted no rain, no bad presages. She wanted to be able to laugh it off, laugh off Christine forgetting about her.

Where is she, where is she, where is she.

And before Layla could pull herself together, get up and go find her closest, a scream cut the silence.

♛

There was nothing left for her. Absolutely nothing.

Layla stood in the middle of the forest, on a place where her pack used to meet up. She stood in front of a pile of bodies, werewolf bodies stacked up. Their eyes were glazed, their hearts didn’t beat. And when Layla came a little closer, she noticed that the killer ripped their claws off. Everyone fought. They fought, but they died. Someone killed her pack, her family. A family that accepted her and raised her. A family that taught her control and defense. But now, nothing was left. Someone took everything away from her. Someone killed her family.

Layla cried and growled.

She examined everyone’s faces. She listened, hoping for finding at least one beating heart. She was carefully looking at them, hoping for finding someone breathing. Nothing of that happened. No one’s heart was beating. No one was longer breathing.

Tears flowed down her pale, frightened face. She didn’t hide anything; she didn’t hide the pain. She didn’t think about the killer of her family that could still be here. She was hurt on the worst spot; she’s been hit as never before.

Her protectors, her guardians, her teachers, her friends. Everyone was murdered. Some of them didn’t even have the time to close eyes, so Layla looked into their dull eyes, into eyes that used glow with glory and happiness. Their glow faded.

The rain stopped, but the clouds were still dancing in the sky. If it’s going to rain, Layla wasn’t sure. She spent some more minutes with her family until she got up, wiped her reddened eyes, and said her last goodbye. One way or another, someone is going to find them. The police are going to investigate it here, but they will find no one, no one to blame. The killer was stranger even to the young girl.

It was time to leave. Layla thought about going to the sheriff’s station and reporting the murder of her family. But she quickly rejected the idea; they would be presumably asking about she found. (A lot of replies for this kind of question existed, but telling the truth was too risky and no one would believe her.)

She walked through the dark forest; she knew the way like the color of her eyes. She ruminated about what happened and what could happen. She ruminated about the killer, about someone willing to murder all members of her pack. What was their motive? What could be going through their mind when they ripped their claws off? Why would someone do that?

Layla also wondered about the bodies of Christine or Charlotte; either the killer killed them at a different place, or they are still alive and alright. But there was a possibility that they weren’t. If they were alive, they would surely hear the scream (no matter who from their pack it belonged). And if they’d heard the scream, then they would go looking for the place it came from, right?

The young girl was tired, and she wanted to crawl into bed and sip hot cocoa. She wanted Christine to tell her a fairytale or some story from her childhood. She wanted her pack to get up and tell her that it all was just a stupid joke. But the twilight was coming. And no one was nowhere to be found. Layla was afraid.

♛

She arrived home safely. She was cold and trembling. She was entirely sure how long it took her to get through the dark forest and how many times she tripped over a simple branch. It was already dark outside and once she stepped on the road; she followed a familiar path under the glow of the streetlamp. She was lucky not to meet anyone suspicious, but she would have been gladder if a car pulled over and offered to take her home.

The house where she lived since she was seven used to belong to Charlotte’s grandmother, but after five years Charlotte and Layla decorated it to their lifestyle and they even built a small garden that either of them was able to take care of, so when three years ago Christine and her pack made their way to Beacon Hills, suddenly the garden seemed more alive. Around the house was a wooden fence that Layla helped painting – those were fun times she couldn’t just forget. In front of the fence used to be Christine’s car, now it was gone. Who knows what happened to it; who knows what happened to Christine? 

When Layla got to the door, she noticed that they were open and a bit cracked. Did the killer find their way to their home; did they risk that much? Did he need to get rid of Christine and Charlotte? When Layla listened closely, she didn’t hear any heartbeats and she wasn’t so sure if it’s a good or bad sign. But nothing was left except for entering the house, no matter what fright it suddenly made her feel. She carefully opened the main door with two fingers. She had ears pricked up if coincidently someone was there. But she only heard her own breathing and an imperceptible melody coming out of the radio that rattled with age. Was it a good sign?

And so, she continued further. She tried to use all of her senses that were given to her at birth. And they had really helped her. She smelled an unpleasant, pungent smell coming from the first floor. She knew that smell very well; she was once close to it. Rot, blood. A lot of blood.

Fear took over Layla. She started to sweat, and tears filled her eyes. But she forced herself to walk up the stairs leading to the first floor. With every step, the smell of blood started cut deep into her skin and evoked unpleasant memories she buried deep down five years ago. She didn’t have to see the blood, she didn’t have to know where the smell came from for her insides to squirm, for her stomach to turn upside down. A scream was forcing itself out of her throat. She willed herself to take another step.

She didn’t even remember when she exactly started to shout and wail and cry. Maybe it was even before she saw the two torn bodies. She was kneeling at the ground; her body, eyes, and throat were hurting. She was wiping her tears, but another wave of salty water came rushing right after. She wasn’t sure if she has vomited already. The sight in front of her was disgusting and twisted. Of course, she did recognize her foster mother and her Alpha in those two young women. Their bodies were literally torn apart with claws, their own claws were ripped, and blood was flooding everywhere.

Layla tilted herself above them so she could close their eyes; eyes that used to shine with colors, now they were cold and dim, without the spark of life. She didn’t care if her hands get dirty with blood, it wouldn’t be for the first time – only this time, she wasn’t the cause of the bloodshed.

Someone killed Layla’s family, someone dared to lay hand on them, on something so precious.

And so, Layla cried and cried no matter if someone hears her or not. No matter that she should get up and get away, find someone, and make sure she’s safe. But she couldn’t move, she couldn’t feel the outside world. The pain in her heart tightened and ate Layla’s strength.

She spent half an hour above the torn bodies, in the middle of blood puddle. She moved once she’s heard something. And she was sure that it wasn’t a radio. As if someone came back.

Layla got up quickly, not focusing on the fact that she was dirty from all the blood, she ran through the house. She engaged her supernatural senses and ran. It was nighttime, she was supposed to be in her bed and asleep, but instead she ran far away from home – right to the place she should have gone this afternoon once it started to rain.

She ran for a long time, but she ran, she kept herself on foot. She ran on familiar paths, she ran and never looked back. She ran; she flung the door of sheriff’s station and walked in all tired, still covered with blood that managed to dry when she was running. She threw an absent look on the nearest person, a young woman that looked goggle-eyed at the twelve-year-old girl that ran in a few minutes before midnight. The young girl just uttered weakly: “Help me…” And Layla collapsed on the floor exhausted. At the same time, it started to rain outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a prologue to my fanfiction called LIAR!  
> I hope you enjoyed it. Please comment and leave kudos if you liked this chapter - it will be appreciated.


End file.
